poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Irelanders' Adventures of Thomas
This is the transcript for The Irelanders' Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Toad's Adventure. story begins with the intro of The Irelanders' Adventures of Thomas and Friends then transfer into the story where Oliver and Toad are puffing through the countryside Narrator: Oliver and Toad used to work on the Great Western Railway. Oliver never tired of telling the story of how they first came to the Island of Sodor. Oliver: And then there was that night of my daring escape from the scrap yard! Ha! What an adventure that was! Unbelievable! Toad: I know, Mr Oliver, I was there too remember? And I've heard this story before. Oliver: Never before has a Great Western engine had such a narrow escape! The moon was full that night and the wind was rustling in the trees. I weren't scared though. Narrator: Oliver had told Toad the brake van the same story 100 times. Sometimes Toad wished he had his own adventure story to tell, so that he didn't have to listen to Oliver's all the time. Oliver: Oh, yes, my escape from that scrap yard was probably the greatest escape anyone's ever had... scene changes to Oliver being coupled up to some red coaches in the shunting yards Narrator: At the shunting yard, Oliver was uncoupled from Toad and given some coaches. Oliver: (whistles) Bye, Toad! See you later! Nice talking to you. Narrator: Toad was happy not to listen to Oliver's stories for a while, but he didn't like the idea of sitting around doing nothing. He wanted an adventure all of his own. Connor Lacey: Hi, there. Toad: Oh, hello. Who are you? Connor Lacey: I'm Connor Lacey. Twilight Sparkle: My name is Princess Twilight Sparkle. Kim Possible: I'm Kim Possible. Lightning McQueen: I'm Lightning McQueen. Dusty Crophopper: Dusty. Dusty Crophopper. Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: I'm Bob Parr. Otherwise known as Mr. Incredible. Mewtwo: I am Mewtwo. Jiminy Cricket: Cricket's the name. Jiminy Cricket. Aisling: I'm Aisling. Jack Skellington: I am Jack Skellington the Pumpkin King. (pulls a scary face) Toad: Whoa! Jack Skellington: Sorry! Couldn't help it. Captain Jake: Captain Jake of the Neverland Pirates. Kion: I'm Kion. Leader of the Lion Guard. Martin Kratt: I'm Martin Kratt. Chris Kratt: I'm his brother, Christ Kratt. Iago: I'm Iago. Zazu: I'm Zazu. Royal majordomo to Simba, king of the Pride Lands. Discord: I am Discord. The Lord of Chaos. Sunset Shimmer: I'm Sunset Shimmer. Dora: Soy Dora. Marinette Dupain-Cheng: I'm Marinette. Adrien/Cat Noir: I'm Adrien. Blythe Baxter: I'm Blythe Baxter. Heidi: I'm Heidi. Maisie Lockwood: I'm Maisie Lockwood. Tubb: I'm Tubb. This is Sploshy, Finbar, Terence, Winona, Reg and Amelia. Brock: My name's Brock and I'm a Pokemon breeder. Misty: And I'm Misty. My specialty is water Pokemon. Ash Ketchum: My name's Ash Ketchum and I'm trying to be a Pokemon master. Pikachu: Pika! Ash Ketchum: Oh, yeah, and this is Pikachu. Pikachu: Pikachu! Thorn, Dusk and Luna: We're the Hex Girls. Raven Queen: I'm Raven Queen. Clara Sessman: I'm Clara Sessman. Irelanders: We're the Irelanders. Toad: Nice to meet you all. My name's Toad. Connor Lacey: It's good to meet you. Dash Parr: Why are you called Toad? Toad: Well, because the nickname "Toad" was derived from the GWR's telegraphic code for a brake van, with each bespoke Toad model allocated diagrams in the AA series. The standard GWR brake van design dates from 1894, with many varieties were built between 1894 and the early 1950s. Aviva Corcovado: Whoa. So that would explain your name. Fluttershy: I thought that you were named after the amphibian relative of frogs. Toad: People could think that every time they met me. Heidi: Wow. By your initials on you, you're Great Western like Duck. Toad: That's right. I'm Great Western, along with my engine, Oliver. Maisie Lockwood: Wow. That is cool. Glowy: Toad. Remember me? Toad: Miss Glowy! Nice to see you again. Violet Parr: You two know each other? Glowy: Yes. I met Toad when I was helping Gator deliver Oliver's trucks to the docks. Toad: I offer Gator one of my lamps to see in the dark when his lamp wasn't working and Glowy help out as well. Jimmy Z: Oh. That's during when James had his accident with the Flying Kipper when he got a fright by Gator's appearance. Toad: That's right, Mr Jimmy. I caught glimpses of you and Miss Maisie when you're with Percy. Maisie Lockwood: Oh. You must be the brakevan on Gator's train. Toad: That's me. I often mind my manners and always address everyone as Mister, Miss or sir. Rarity: (flattered and giggles) Well, aren't you a fine gentleman? blushes Connor Lacey: So, where's Oliver? Toad: He went off for his passenger run and I'm glad for it. Kion: Why? Toad: Well, Mr Kion, Oliver and I do get along most of the time, but he keeps telling me the story of how we escape from the scrap yard and first came to Sodor a 100 times for years. Sometimes I wished I have an adventure of my own so that I don't have to listen to Oliver's story all the time. Twilight Sparkle: I'm sure you will have an adventure, Toad. Chris Kratt: And we'II help you with that. Martin Kratt: Yeah. We'II think of something. Dizzy: Looks like we'II have find an opportunity for Toad to have his adventure. Buzzie: Yeah. So, what are we gonna do? Flaps: I don't know. Hey, now don't start that again. puffs up to Toad and the Irelanders with a grumpy look on his face James: Brake Vans. Tsk! I don't know why I need a brake van at all. I never have accidents! Toad: Please, Mr James.... Hello. Clara: Hello, James. What's the matter? James: I have to take trucks to Vicarstown and I really don't see the point of me needing a brakevan at all. Captain Jake: Why? Because you "never have accidents"? James: Why, yes, Jake. I can manage fine without one. Dusty Crophopper: Uh, no you can't. Lightning McQueen: It's not safe, James. I mean, who would stop the train if you were in a runaway without a brakevan? stays silent by this Kim Possible: That's what we thought. The Mask: It's one of the rules and the regulations on the railway in which everyone and engines must follow, even you. Toad: Mr Mask's right and did you say you needed a brake van, sir? Perhaps I could help. James: You? What's so special about you? Toad: Ask anyone, sir. I love helping haul coal wagons and my brakes are strong and Oh, please, Mr James! James: Oh, all right, all right! Come along then, I haven't got all day. whistles and reverses to collect his trucks. Soon, James, Toad and the Irelanders are on their way Narrator: So Toad was coupled up to James. He was delighted to be heading off to Vicarstown. went through the countryside James: I don't suppose you see splendid engines like me on your "Little Western line" very often. Toad: No, sir, but.... James: And did you know, I am the brightest red engine on the whole island of Sodor? Toad: Yes, sir. I can see that... James: You could travel for miles around and not find a better engine than me. James sped along, he hit a tiny bump, which rattles the trucks and spray coal dust over Toad Toad: (stammering) Do we have to go so fast, Mr James? Aviva Corcovado: Yeah, this is a bit over the speed limit if you ask me. James: I'm no slow coach! The sooner I get these trucks to Vicarstown, the sooner I can get back to pulling coaches. speeds up along, making Toad bounced around and bits of coal fly everywhere Toad: Ooh! Ow! (coughs) Please slow down, sir! This is d-d-dangerous! Sunset Shimmer: Yeah, you've gotta be careful! Toad: Oliver would never go this fast with a full load! James: Nonsense! I know what I'm doing, I go this fast all the time! (whistles) Narrator: As they approached Gordon's Hill, James pumped his pistons faster than ever! Fuli: Yeah, now this is more like it! Koki: How can you be enjoying this, Fuli? Fuli: Well, I like going fast cause I'm a cheetah! Connor Lacey: That maybe so, Fuli but I don't think Toad's enjoying it very much. looks to see Toad feeling quite scared Narrator: Toad decided he didn't want an adventure any more. Toad: Oh, dear! Oh dear me! Fuli: Oh, I see now. Guess I should be more considerate. Russel Ferguson: Yeah. You bet you will. Rarity: That coal dust will ruin my mane. Kim Possible: Is now really time to caring about how you look? felt silent Maisie Lockwood: (to James) James, you need to slow down! Toad doesn't like this at all. James: Ha-ha! You see, Toad, nothing slows me down. (sees something) Ahh! Oof! run over a branch which causes his coupling to uncouple the train from him James: Oh, no! Toad: Oh, Mr James! What was that?! James: We've hit a branch! Melody: What?! Raven Queen: (seeing that they've been uncoupled) Guys! Look! look Spike: The branch has caused the train to come loose! The Mask: And we're going downhill! James: Stop the trucks! guard pulls a lever and his brakes activate Toad: I'm trying, Mr James, I'm trying! (groans) the bottom of the hill, Thomas is puffing along, carrying two express coaches Narrator: Thomas was taking The Fat Controller and Dowager Hatt to the mainland to go to the opera. Dowager Hatt: I used to be quite the singer in my day. Would you like to hear me sing? The Fat Controller: Er, well, perhaps later. Dowager Hatt: Ahem! Mee, my, moo~ Ahem. Lo, lo, lo~ Fat Controller felt very embarrassed by his mother's bad singing. Thomas cringes at the noise too, but as he look ahead, he saw Toad and the Irelanders rolling down the hill towards him Thomas: Cinders and ashes! slams on his brakes Dowager Hatt: Whoa! The Fat Controller: Oh! (poke his head out of the coach window) Thomas, why have we stopped? Thomas: Up ahead, sir, look! and the Irelanders are rolling down the hill The Fat Controller: Thomas, back up! Back up! starts to reverse when Percy puffs up behind him Percy: Thomas! Look out! Thomas: Percy! stops suddenly, sending The Fat Controller flying backwards in the coach The Fat Controller: Whoa! Thomas: Oh, no! We're going to have a crash! Percy: (gasps) Toad: (gasps) Oh, no! Jack Skellington: This looks like Thomas and Percy won't be able to get out of the way in time. Brock: What can we do? Narrator: Toad could see that Thomas and Percy didn't have enough time to reverse and clear the line. Toad knew he had to save them all now. Toad: (groans) Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: Toad need some help. I'II go try to pull the trucks! Dora: And I know just the Explorer Star to help. Boots: And who's that? Dora: Hero Star! He's the biggest and strongest Explorer Star of them all! Connor Lacey: Good idea, Dora but quickly! Dora: the viewers Rapido! To call Hero Star, we need to say Estrella! Can you say Estrella? Say Estrella! Star Pocket glows Diego: Louder! Everyone: Estrella! Star Pocket opens and Hero Star comes out Dora: Hero Star! We need your help to stop this train before it collides with Thomas and Percy! Hero Star: Okay! flies to Toad and uses his strength to help slow him down by pushing him while Bob grabs the truck and pulls The Fat Controller: He's going to hit us! Dowager Hatt: Ooh! Toad: (groans) Mewtwo: Brace yourselves! shuts his eyes for impact. Toad came to a stop just touching Thomas' buffers Narrator: Toad had done it! He'd stopped the coal trucks just in time. Everyone was very relieved. Irelanders: Phew. Toad: (coughs) Thomas: Well done, Toad! Toad: Thank you, Mr Thomas. Just (coughs) doing my job. Jiminy Cricket: Quite the life saving maneuver there, Toad. Toad: Thanks, Mr Jiminy. guard wept his head in relief as James puffs up alongside him James: Sorry, Thomas, I lost my trucks up the hill. Is everyone alright? The Fat Controller: No, James, everyone is not all right! You have caused confusion and delay. I demand to know how this happened! James: Well, sir, the thing is, I was going too fast. Toad: There was a fallen branch on the line, sir. It was nobody's fault. It was an accident. Misty: Yeah. James was in no trouble at all. The Fat Controller: Oh! Accident, eh? Well, um...... Dowager Hatt: (appearing from another window) Sounds to me rather like this little brake van saved us all from disaster! Wouldn't you agree? The Fat Controller: Ah, yes, I, ahem I suppose so. Maisie Lockwood: You hear that, Toad? You're a hero! Bunga: You were un-bunga-lievable! Ash Ketchum: If it wasn't for you, we would have crashed straight into Thomas and have a terrible crash! Pikachu: Pika. Dowager Hatt: You are a Really Useful and very brave brake van! The Fat Controller: Quite right. Um, well done, Toad. Carry on, carry on. The opera awaits! Dowager Hatt: (laughs) Lo, lo, lo, lee, lee, low~ beams with pride as he closed his eyes. Later, he, the Irelanders and James are on their way again Narrator: Toad was still thinking about what Dowager Hatt had said to him. He felt very proud. Sunset Shimmer: You were amazing back there, Toad. Discord: And you're quite strong for a brake van. Mater: I think we'd oughta make a song about you. Chug: Yep. We sure could. Toad: You can go a little faster if you like, Mr James. James: Oh, no, this will do. Thank you, Toad. Never too slow, never too fast, that's what I always say! June: Well, at least you know to be careful. Spike: Yeah. At least this trip will be smooth sailing now. carry on. The scene changes to the shunting yards at evening James: Thanks for your help today, Toad. Toad: And thank you very much, sir. James: Call me James. Heidi: Hey, look who's coming. look to see Oliver puffing up alongside Toad Toad: Hello, Mr Oliver, I.... Oliver: Hello, Toad! You'll never believe what happened to me today, let me tell you all about it. James: Actually, Oliver, I think you should ask Toad about the adventure he had today. These are Connor Lacey and the Irelanders by the way. whistles and puffs off, leaving Oliver with Toad and the Irelanders with a confused look on his face Oliver: You, Toad? You had an adventure? Toad: Well, yes, as it happens. Connor Lacey: We'll tell you all about it. Glowy: Si. Remember me? Oliver: Of course. You're that star who helped Gator to deliver my trucks. Glowy: Exactly. Nice to see you again. Twilight Sparkle: We're just so glad to meet you. Toad has told us all about you. Penny Ling: Yeah. And about how you kept telling him about how you two escaped from the scrapyard over and over again. Beshte: He needed a break, you see. Connor Lacey: So he had an adventure of his own today. Aviva Corcovado: And we help him with that. Maisie Lockwood: Now that we've introduce ourselves, we'II let Toad tell you everything. Toad: It all started when I was coupled to Mr James and he started to go a bit too fast. By the time we reached Gordon's Hill, we were going so fast my wheels were shaking! Toad tell his story, Charlie, Paxton, Stanley, Rosie, Harvey and Edward gathered to listen too Oliver: Well, that don't sound like much of an adventure, Toad. Toad: But that's not all! That's when we saw a branch had fallen on the line. Oliver: No! Toad: Yes! And the thing was, we were going so fast we couldn't stop! Oliver: (gasp) So what happened next? Toad: That's when it got really scary. James couldn't stop.... Narrator: And so Toad told everyone about his adventure on the mainline. Toad: So I push and..... Narrator: Oliver said he could hardly believe it. But Toad said that was okay, he'd tell him the whole story again tomorrow. camera moves up to the evening sky as the episode ends. Connor Lacey appears with Oliver and Toad Connor Lacey: Well, that's all for now folks but we'll be back with some more adventures on the North Western Railway. Oliver: Stay tuned as Connor and his friends tried to help James rescue Duck in "Duck in the Water". (chuckles) Toad: See you on Sodor! waves, Toad smiles and Oliver whistles as the screen fades to black Category:The Irelanders' Adventures Series Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:Connor Lacey Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts